1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pushcarts capable of preventing falls in a pitch direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many walking assistance vehicles have been developed thus far as devices for assisting the elderly, the disabled, and so on in walking. Many conventional walking assistance vehicles are configured having four wheels or eight wheels in order to prevent falls during walking, and stability during walking is increased by providing carrying bags or the like and lowering the center of gravity of the walking assistance vehicle.
Walking assistance vehicles in which an oil damper is provided in a wheel axle are also being developed for the purpose of preventing a user from falling when the user is on a sloped surface such as a hill or the like and has picked up more speed than intended. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a walking assistance vehicle configured with an oil damper, whose resistance increases corresponding to the rotational speed of a rotational shaft, affixed to a wheel; the rotational shaft is connected to the wheel axle, and thus the rotation of the wheel can be restricted, which makes it difficult for the vehicle to pick up speed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-282314